


Bloodlust

by CammyWhammy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammyWhammy/pseuds/CammyWhammy
Summary: Fionna finds herself in a very compromising position while attempting to prank the Vampire King. She thinks that she has come away from the experience without him finding out who committed the 'prank', but finds soon enough that when it comes to hunting humans, the Vampire King is best, and Marshall wants to get even.
Relationships: Fionna the Human/Marshall Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: FioLee





	1. Pranking the Vampire King

Fionna watched silently for any sign of the Vampire King through the slats of the louvered closet door. She had been waiting for nearly half an hour, and she was beginning to get cold. She wrapped her naked self around the few moth-eaten sweaters Marshall owned. There was good reason for her nakedness, as it was a hard-earned lesson she had learned when trying to prank Cake with the same tactic.

It all started just yesterday, when she was hopping, like one does, for fun in the backyard. On one of her hops, a puff of some glittering stuff shot out from the ground. It tickled her skin, and when she looked down at her hands. She saw nothing but hollow sleeve holes. Fionna had discovered invisibility mushrooms. With such a fantastic discovery, there is nothing much to do but to use such power for mischief.

Fionna snuck back into the treehouse to try to sneak up on Cake. Knowing her sister's absolute fear of all things occult, it was bound be efficient. Yet, when Cake caught sight of Fionna's clothes floating in the air, the cat was not fooled.

“What are you, haunted laundry? Girl, you really stepped in it this time.” She said, while returning to her magazine and shaking her head.

“Aw... you can see me?”

“I can see your clothes. Take a shower, baby. You'll get invisible spores all over the house.”

Crestfallen, Fionna resigned to the bathroom. But in the shower is where she was inspired with a tantalizing new idea.

If she were to successfully make herself invisible, she could prank the ultimate prankster in all of Aaa. Marshall Lee.

So, this morning Fionna set out hopping in the yard hoping to smoosh another invisibility mushroom. A half an hour later, she got her magic puff, and this time she was clever enough to disrobe before venturing to prank the King. She even got to levitate some objects to make Cake's haunches stick up. Cake scowled at the floating objects before swatting at the air.

“Fionna!” Cake cried. “I know its you, you sneak! Put some pants on!”

Fionna snickered and silently made her way out of the door, ready to pull off the greatest prank in her life.

But it had been half an hour, now, and Marshall was still banging on the drums downstairs. True, the noise has provided Fionna excellent cover to sneak in, but still she worried that if he drummed any longer, the spores would wear off, and he would see her, naked in his house. She groaned in frustration. Fionna had no desire to be teased by him again.

“Well, well...” she imagined he'd say, “what have we here?”

He would say it in that coquettish voice he uses while looking her up and down like a hunk of bacon. It made her WAY uncomfortable. So, she had to be quick.

“Come on, Marshall!” She whispered. Then, just as if he heard her, the drumming stopped.

Marshall Lee floated up to his room, unsuspecting and humming mindlessly. Her time had come, and yet she had no idea where to go from here. Run her fingers up his spine? Blow on his neck? That wouldn't scare Marshall, he had ghosts for pals! Fionna scoured her mind for a clever ruse while Marshall made to pick up the guitar by the bed, but stopped abruptly and smelled the air. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before lifting an arm, sniffing his armpit, then shrugging dismissively. Fionna smelled her armpit as well, and felt that perhaps, he could smell her.

He still inhaled at the air, and picked up a few discarded shirts on the floor to give them a whiff too, before abandoning his search and laying down on the bed to pick at his nose.

Fionna snickered quietly as she watched him dig for boogers, and had to muffle her laughter when he let out a little ‘poot’ absentmindedly. She quieted quickly as he inhaled deeply again, and looked curiously at the slatted closet door, then, when smelling nothing but the small fart drifting away, relaxed again.

There was something strange and intoxicating about the way his room smelled today, and it wasn’t that he liked the smell of his own farts or anything. His hunter instincts had kicked in, and it sent an uncomfortable rush of adrenaline through his body. It smelled like blood.

“Hello?” He called out, a small bit of him sensing that he wasn’t alone. But no-one answered. The smell lingered and he cursed himself for thinking of Fionna, and feeling an urge to break her skin. Of course, he would never actually go out and drink human blood, it was against his morals, but hanging out with a human had come with some mean side-effects, one that he remedied in a very unconventional way. Looking around cautiously again, he opened his night stand to pull out a torn, and slightly bloodied fabric. Fionna let out a small gasp as she recognized the bandage. It was hers, it had little swords on it. How did he get a hold of her boo boo bandage? Marshall put the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply, now not with caution, but desire. His vampire instincts inflamed, and Marshall longed to taste the red from the cloth. But instead he sought to divert his desire for flesh into pleasuring himself. There was nothing like one hunger to squelch another.

Fionna’s mouth went dry as she watched the Vampire King begin to caress himself over his pants. There was no way she could prank him while doing something like that! She watched entranced, barely blinking, as he pulled his belt open, and unbuttoned his pants. Part of her wanted to turn away, or to pop out and shout ‘stop! I’m right here, what are you doing?’ but her breathing shallowed as she watched silently between the slats, her face feeling warm and flushed. His hands stroked the flesh that protruded from his pants slowly, and Marshall closed his eyes as lust began to devour him.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest, watching Marshall Lee in ecstasy as he freed himself from his boxers and gripped himself in his hands. She forgot completely about where she was and what she was doing. She was no longer cold, her body feeling electric and tingly. She leaned against the door to better watch him, and felt in horror the door unlatch from the jamb to swing out a small bit. With panic, she looked at Marshall, who was stroking himself with growing speed; eyes closed. He hadn’t seen the door move. Fionna breathed a sigh of relief and softly pushed the door open to make a break from this very uncomfortable situation. She covered her nakedness, even if she knew she was invisible and tiptoed quietly towards the door. Halfway to the door, Marshall let out a moan, and it sent shudders through her core. How could a sound be so paralyzing? Slowly, and not without restraint, she turned and watched him as he slowed his pace, lavishing in pleasure. Her heart fell into her guts, and she stared at him, transfixed. He was completely lost in himself. Fionna could not stop watching him and she felt with some alarm a want to touch him. She should leave, and fast. But her legs had turned to jelly, and the little moans that he made sent fire through her veins. Her yearning grew as he became more and more absorbed in his pleasure, a tingling heat forming in her belly. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to lick him. As if he read her mind, he stuck his tongue out, almost in concentration.

Slowly, she approached him, and with growing courage, Fionna waved her hand over his face to see if he could see, even if his eyes were closed. She grazed his arm by mistake, and he was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even notice. She looked down at his body, and then into his lust induced face. She couldn't resist the urge any longer. Her hand hovered above his as he slowed again, and Fionna grew brave.

Gently, she touched the tip of him with her finger. Marshall gasped in surprise, not expecting the sudden touch from such a sensitive place. It satisfied Fionna greatly that she could make the Vampire King gasp like that, and she found it was even more satisfying than scaring him. She wanted him to do it again, so with growing confidence, she traced the head with the tip of her finger. He emitted a small moan, his hands falling away at his sides as he gazed down with curiosity at himself. She traced the underside of his shaft and Marshall threw his head back at the unexpected touch, huffing out a ‘what the fuck…?’.

The touches did not stop, as Fionna wrapped her small fingers around him, he thrust into her hand, confused and blurry minded from pleasure, seeking release. It satisfied her greatly to see Marshall coming undone. She felt desires she couldn’t reason with, and they were strong and hot. She wanted to taste him, trace her hands over his stomach and over his chest. She wanted to smother the moans that came from him as he frantically neared release.

“What the- what the fuck??” He breathed again, still thrusting into her invisible hand. He was losing his mind. What was going on? Then he shuddered as he felt something warm and silken touch the tip of him. Fionna leaned over him and pressed her tongue to the tip, tasting the small bud of fluid that had formed there. She had only meant to taste, but as he continued to thrust over the warmth of her tongue, her lips wrapped around him. His hands gripped into fists as he felt himself being pushed inside her mouth, his mind lost to the tantalizing experience. Marshall froze, and gazed down at himself again, the smell of human spit and… other human fluids began to fill his nose. Was this a fantasy? Had he finally become deranged with craving of sex and blood?

The feeling of hair fell in swathes on his belly as Fionna, one hand on his shaft, and another on the pulsating heat between her legs, yearned to take him deeper into her mouth, and he could do nothing but oblige her instinct by pushing farther into her mouth. He sighed in satisfaction, pushing softly in her mouth, his hands wandering curiously in the tangle of her hair. What kind of strange experience was this? Every heightened sensation brought Marshall closer to the conclusion that this was no delusion, that it was real… happening. He gripped her hair, as if reassuring himself of the realness of it and when he felt the shape a head within the mess of it, he pushed it down onto himself in cresting orgasm, and released helplessly unaware of the participant.

Fionna did not expected him to push himself into her mouth so deeply, and she did not expect the explosion of liquid in the back of her throat. But most of all she did not expect the warmth between her legs to unravel into a flurry of pulsations at her clumsy caressing, forcing a moan from her, and spilling whatever fluids were in her mouth all over Marshall. The hand which had gripped her hair was now caressing her head in wonderment as his chest heaved in catching his breath.

“Oh my God...” He hissed. His hands began to trace her face, feeling for an answer, and Fionna panicked.

The warmth in her body turned to ice and she pulled away from him. Marshall hissed as his sensitive member was pulled from the silken heat of her mouth, and he felt all too late the hair slipping away from between his fingers. He gripped her hair, wanting desperately for answers, but only caught a few stray strands which he unwittingly plucked from her head. She didn’t give a crud about her hair. Fionna was now consumed with embarrassment and panic, and even if she was clumsy about it, she fled from his room.

He heard the frantic footsteps rushing away from him, and Marshall collapsed back onto his bed, hairs still clenched in his hand as he basked in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm he had experienced in the past two centuries.


	2. Payback

Fionna walked quickly back to the treedome, her legs still shaking, and her mouth still salty from the experience. What the butts had just happened in there? She felt possessed, enraptured. Was this some kind of vampire magic? She knew that vampires were supposed to be super seductive, but that had never stopped her from punching his cheek meat before. Why now? Why did she feel the need to touch him, kiss him, and do… whatever weird crud she just did to him? She looked down at her see-through feet as she walked. Thank Glob the invisibility stuff hadn’t worn off.

She couldn’t deny that it had been a thrilling experience; feeling the vampire king come undone at her fingertips. But it was something that she would never speak or think of again, even if the mere memory of it sent shivers through her body. 

No, Fionna had learned her lesson.

Don’t fuck with the Vampire King.

When she finally got back to the treedome, Fionna made a beeline for the shower, washing away the remainder of spores and yucky feeling she still had about the events that evening.

“Sugar, you’re home?” Asked Cake when she heard the shower running.

“Y-Yeah!” Fionna called from the bathroom.

“I thought you was with Bubblebutts. Wanna watch a movie?” She said, peeking her head through the door. Fionna looked at her hands to make sure that she was completely visible before pulling back the curtain and answering her sister.

“Boy, would I!”

“Ooh! I’m glad you said that! It’s rom-com night!” Cake said cheeringly.

Of course, Cake made too much popcorn. They were tasked with eating almost a garbage can full, but then again, Cake had a never-ending stomach.

The protagonist of the movie was super lame and whiny, and even worse was the love interest. The sisters laughed at the cheesiness of it, and it was turning out to be a grand rom-com night, until a steamy scene happened. The couple embraced each other, wrapping their limbs together like slugs and moaning little love confessions. It made Fionna’s heart flutter with recognition and she turned the movie off in a panic. The protagonist had started to look way too similar to the Vampire King.

Cake blinked in surprise.

“What did you do that for?” She inquired.

“Um…” Fionna said, cheeks blushing. “I just- this is so embarrassing! That was just plain gross, right?” She said looking at her sister imploringly.

“It wasn’t that bad, Fionna, we’ve seen worse. They both still had their clothes on.” Cake reasoned, anxious to finish the movie.

“I’m really tired, Cake. You think we can do rom-coms tomorrow?” Fionna pleaded. Perhaps after some sleep today’s experience would become old news But just as she thought on it, the sound of Marshall Lee sighing in pleasure resounded in her memory. I can’t believe that just happened today, she thought, shaking the memory from her head.

What had possessed her to touch him like that? She had wanted to scare the pants off of him, not get in them!

“… Fionna?” Asked Cake quietly. Fionna jumped as she snapped out of her thoughts.

“Huh?!”

“You alright? You seem kind of… dazed.” Her sister asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Fionna said waving her away as a small paw pressed itself on her forehead.

“You sure? You feel kind of hot.”

Fionna swatted away Cake’s paw. 

“Yeah, yeah! Just tired. I’m gonna go to bed, you coming?”

“Fionna, it’s 9:30 at night… I’m finishing this movie!” Cake said finally. “You mind if I rom-com without you?” She asked apologetically.

“No, no! Go ahead! I’ll see you later.” Fionna said, feigning a yawn. Cake, pumped to finish the love scene clicked the movie back on and shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth while Fionna made her way silently into bed.

Marshall stood in the shower for far longer than was usual after the strange happening in his bedroom. He was even a little scared to stay at his home, should whatever or whoever that had done…

He turned the water colder as the thrill of the interaction made his heart race again. What had come over him if it wasn’t a physical intruder. And if it was an intruder… who was it, and why?

The first thought of Ashlee made him clench his fist, but he knew she was not as soft and warm as the experience he had just had.

Marshall distinctly remembered the smell of human blood, but he couldn’t bring himself to imagine or fantasize that it could have been the subject of his hunger itself. The last human of Aaa. Maybe his yearning for human blood had finally driven him mad into creating this very sexy fantasy of Fionna.

But as he shook the water from his hair and pulled on a clean pair of pants he saw something that solidified his sanity, and also the insane conclusion of who’s mouth had made him come undone just moments before.

On his bed were two very long, very blonde strands of hair. Marshall twirled them in between his fingers and recalled all too clearly the feeling of pushing her head down onto him and…

Oh, he could not let this go. He had to know why. Marshall wrapped the strands around his fingers and inhaled the faint human scent which still lingered in them. It was enough to pique his hunger once again. It wasn’t just hunger for blood this time, it was lust. Bloodlust.

Fionna tucked herself into bed, feeling strange and different. The sound of the TV could be heard through the door, and she stared at the ceiling, mulling over the feelings and desires she had experienced today. She thought about Marshall Lee, and tried to imagine him as the goof she had known him to be all her life, but now all she could think of was the way he had bitten his lip, and the feeling of his fingers through her hair.

Tentatively she touched herself beneath the blanket, feeling that sensitive spot burst back to life the way it had in Marshall Lee’s room. Quickly she removed her hand, a little scared at the rush of feeling it caused her.

How could she ever bring herself to hang out with the Vampire King again? She didn’t think that she could ever look him in the eye, now without heavy discomfort. What if he knew that it had been her? Fionna cringed and buried her face into her pillow.

‘I was invisible.’ She mumbled to herself encouragingly. ‘He couldn’t have seen me.’

But still the fear of it haunted her, and as the TV gurgled romantic garbage from downstairs, she stared at the ceiling and silently prayed to Glob that he would never, ever find out that it had been her mouth he had felt.

A knock happened at the front door of the house, and Fionna’s ears perked up to hear who it could be. She heard Cake pause the movie to answer, and knew with dawning horror that there really ever was only one person who visited this late at night. The door opened.

“What do you want, Vampire Boy? I’m watchin’ my stories!” Cake said rudely. Marshall chuckled at her curtness and the sound sent butterflies to Fionna’s guts. She stopped breathing altogether to listen in on the interaction.

“Sorry, Cake, but I’m experiencing a bit of an infestation at my place, and was hoping I could stay here for a day or two.” He replied.

Please say no, please say no! Fionna begged Cake silently.

“What sort of infestation? Don’t be bringin’ no worms in here we’ve got plenty already!”

“It’s not worms Kit Kat,” He said teasingly. “It’s ghosts.”

Knowing Cake, Fionna knew that ghosts were one of her top ten most unfavorite things.

“Nuh uh! You are NOT bringing spooks into this house!” She cried, trying to push him out of the door.

“Oh? You seem to have forgotten that I let you live here rent free. Or, would you rather I charge a monthly fee for your precious tree?” Marshall lightly threatened. Cake could not believe that he would sink to such low tactics!

“You are nastier than a slug salesman…” Cake groaned, but stepped aside to let him enter. He floated into the house comfortably, almost as if he owned the place, and plopped down on the sofa.

“Where’s Fionna?” Marshall asked in force nonchalance.

“Bed. Said she was tired or something. Where are you planning on sleeping, anyways? We don’t got no coffins for you.”

“The sofa is fine.” He replied, dodging Cake’s remark. “Has Fionna been here all day?”

“Why are you so nosy? Yes, she’s been here all day.”

Marshall raised his brows.

“Hmmm… curious.”

“Shut up! It’s the good part…” Cake said, resuming the movie.

Fionna listened in horror at the interaction. Thank Glob Cake had vouched for her being home all day (even though she wasn’t!). She sighed, and reassured herself again that he could not have seen her, and to boot, Cake had given her an alibi.

But even so, Fionna was worried that she herself could never face the Vampire King again.

Fionna wasn’t tired, and knowing that Marshall was just downstairs didn’t help. Everytime he laughed at the movie, even cleared his throat, the sound was electric to her. What had gotten into her? Fionna wondered. She was acting like… acting like she liked him.

That thought made her jump out of bed. No way was this happening. She would not let it! Marshall was her pal, and what happened today was not going to change that.

“You’re going to look him in the eye, and pretend like nothing happened.” She lectured herself. “Then, when you know for sure that everything is cool, we will be just buds again, okay?”

Fionna looked at herself in the mirror and gave a thumbs up. “Okay!” She responded to herself.

Slowly, she creaked down the stairs to the living room.

“Hey.” She said softly when she reached the landing. Marshall’s head turned to see her, and Cake waved her over without breaking eye contact with the TV. He smiled when he saw her, and Fionna felt a rush of butterflies.

“Hey Bunny, where are your ears?” He teased. Marshall was cool collected, and a small bit satisfied to see Fionna so uncomfortable.

Be normal, be normal… She told herself as she made to sit a careful distance from Marshall on the sofa.

“How was your day?” He whispered cooly to her.

“Fine, yours?” She answered, and dared to look over at him. He watched her with a coy smirk, his dark eyes scanning her features

“It was very interesting.” He replied, loving the way that her eyes widened in his gaze. She was so darn cute, he could almost forgive the unthinkable thing she had succumbed him to earlier today. Then again, he could succumb to that anyday. The thought of it made his jeans tight. He inhaled deeply and filled his nose with the smell of Fionna. Yes, it had definitely been her. Just to freak her out, he reached over to twirl a small bit of her hair around his finger. Fionna watched curiously as he played with a stray lock of her hair pressed it to his nose.

“Fionna, have you changed shampoo?” He teased, watching her panic inwardly.

“N-no.” She said flatly.

“You smell good.” He said softly. She looked at him with dawning horror, his face fixed in a knowing smirk, and his eyes dark and teasing. Oh my Glob, he knew. He knew! Silently she panicked and pretended not to be affected. He chuckled at her awkwardness. It was so cute that she was shy around him now, before she would have smacked him.

They both pretended to watch the rest of the movie in silence, the small space between them becoming electric. Marshall bumped his leg with hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Yes, he would certainly enjoy getting back at the Heroine of Aaa.

When the movie ended, Cake sighed happily and turned off the TV, plunging the room in temporary darkness.

“Whoo, that is a good one.” Sighed Cake. “Well, time for bed.” Fionna felt a hand softly squeeze her leg and a deep voice which whispered ‘stay’ in her ear. She shivered and quickly pushed the hand off of her thigh.

“Right behind you, Cake.” Fionna called, and stood from the sofa. Cake went up the stairs in one big step, but even though Fionna made to follow, a hand pulled her back down to the sofa.

She felt Marshall’s guitar roughened fingers push her hair back from her ears and his dark voice whispered to her. It was the first time he ever used his vampiric seduction on her, and it was clear that even Fionna was not immune. Shivers ran up her spine at the softness in his voice.

“I believe I owe you favor.” He said playfully. Fionna could not move away from him, she was paralyzed with butterflies.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.” She lied.

“Fionna?...” Cake called from upstairs. “You coming?”

“Y-yeah! Go ahead without me.”

“We’re going to have some snacks.” Marshall covered for her. “Don’t wait up, Pussycat.”

“Stupid vampire, eating us out of house and home…” Complained Cake, but she retreated to the room anyways.

Finally, he was alone with Fionna for good. In the small hours that they were apart, Marshall had felt a yearning for the Human Girl which he had never experienced before. It was almost an obsession, an addiction. He had never been hungrier for someone in his life, and although he reasoned that it was merely a crush which had nothing to do with his vampiric instinct to devour her, it certainly played a part.

Her blood warmed as she felt his fingers graze over her skin, and his breath in her ear. He felt her shudder.

“Chill, Fionna. I’m not mad at you.” He said, his hands finding the softness of her legs again. They traced her thighs and wandered dangerously high.

Fionna was frozen with contradicting feelings. Excitement, lust, fear, embarrassment. She didn’t know whether to take his offer, or to deny any involvement completely and run back upstairs to the safety of her bedroom.

Marshall took her silence as an invitation, and pressed his face into her hair, his fingers sliding coyly into the triangle between her thighs and her skirt. Fionna swallowed hard.

“What are you doing?” She asked with the little bit of resolve she had left.

“Returning the favor.” He responded, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. His fingers caressed the fabric of her panties and he chuckled smugly as he felt her legs unwittingly open to his advances. It allowed him to rub teasingly that very sensitive spot of hers. Her body came alive with feeling, and she was surprised to emit a small moan.

“Bad little girl.” Marshall whispered, before turning her face, and taking her lips between his. She had not prepared herself for the swell of emotion that would come from kissing the Vampire King. She never thought it possibility.

She couldn’t bring herself to kiss him back, the situation was just too weird. He noted her hesitance, and instead concentrated on pleasing her body. He pulled away from her and grabbed a hold of her legs before sliding her down to lay on the couch. The friction sent her skirt bunching up over her hips, and exposing her undies. The action was so quick she gasped in surprise. Fionna had forgotten how strong Marshall Lee was, she was just a rag doll to him and it began to scare her that if he wanted to, he could do as he liked. 

It was foolish to have tried to prank the Vampire King. How could she have forgotten that he was a powerful demon, and a vampire! Fionna closed her eyes and stayed very still, almost afraid of the things he was about to do to her.

His fingers played with the flesh of her labia as he felt the fabric grow increasingly hot and moist, and Fionna began to forget herself in the increasing pleasure he gave her. Her breathing shallowed and her legs relaxed open to him.

“Yes, open up to me.” He cooed. Marshall took this chance to pull the elastic of her panties forcefully down. Her hands clasped over her privates as they were suddenly cold and he looked at her devilishly.

“You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, but she did not have time to answer before he pulled with more force and tore the fabric in two. She gasped in surprise.

Yes, the vampire king was very strong, and it scared her a small bit. But she could not deny the pleasure he was giving her, and she couldn’t help wanting more.

Again he tried to kiss her and was met with the same reluctance.

“Don’t worry, Bunny. You’ll like it.” He promised before pushing her legs fully apart and dipping his head down. Marshall was hit a smell of human so musky and pleasant he could hardly keep himself from shoving his face into her folds, but she was scared, her legs shivering beneath his hands.

Yes, he had considered her feelings about this. He had considered his as well, but it was too late. The damage had been done unto him and he could not help but wanting Fionna, flesh, blood, and mind.

His forked tongue pressed to her clit, he licked slowly. Marshall was slammed with the sweet taste of her juices. It was so reminiscent of blood, so intoxicating that he struggled to contain himself.

Fionna, too struggled for composure as the silken heat of his tongue glided over her. She moaned softly, and to his great satisfaction, her hands flew to her hair.

She understood, now, why earlier Marshall had done such a thing. The slit of his tongue slid lusciously over the hood of her bud and it sent her blood racing. Her face felt hot, her body felt empty with need to be filled and she did not fully understand what it yearned. Her walls squeezed desperately for something, anything.

Marshall slowly devoured her, dipping his tongue into the cavern of her sex and filling his senses completely with the taste of her. His fingers teased the entrance to her and she began to squirm; craving more. She was moaning loudly now, and had completely forgotten who was doing this to her, and where she really was; Her head was so cloudy with lust. A wet finger reached up blindly to press onto her lips.

“Shhh…” He warned, laughing softly at her enthusiastic response to him. He was loving this. Never had he considered seducing the Human Girl, but it seemed a terrible oversight. The way she moaned, the small movements she made… it made his crazy with desire. It was so tempting to pull his pants down, climb on top of her and claim her as his own, but permission had to be asked for those things and it was clear that Fionna was inexperienced, naïve.

To his surprise, she took the finger into her mouth and sucked lusciously on it. His head perked up to watch her. The sight destroyed his resolve. My glob she was beautiful, sexy, and her cheeks burned into the most delicious shade of red.

“Holy shit, Fionna.” He mumbled. Fionna, finally remembering herself, opened her eyes to gaze down at him, his mouth agape. He couldn’t stand being denied kissing her any longer. He wanted to press his tongue against hers. He wanted to taste her spit, breath her in. He was losing his mind.

Harshly, he pressed his lips onto hers, and to his happy surprise, she finally kissed him back. Obviously, she was an experienced kisser, or she would not have sucked so sexily on his tongue. He moaned in satisfaction, tasting the mélange of fluid, spit, and a small bit of blood from a split lip. His fingers played with her opening, and it caused her to kiss him with more urgency. He smiled wickedly against her lips, dipping a finger inside of her while gently playing with her clit with his thumb.

“Ah!” She cried. The sound sent shivers down his spine, and he filled her with his finger, pushing against her walls in a tantalizing rhythm. Then she was pulsing, softly, erratically at first, but then stronger and surer until her little hands gripped desperately at him, her hips pushing against his hand, as she peaked in orgasm.

He felt her walls clamp around his fingers and he wished desperately that it had been around another part of his body, which was sore with neglect at this point. She ground against him, the pulses ebbing, and her breath returning to normal. He watched her face, the pleasure in her features and his heart throbbed at the sight.

Oh my Glob, was he falling for this girl? Slowly her orgasm waned and she opened her eyes to watch him blearily, the confusion and discomfort slowly returning.

Marshall was at a loss for words. This was supposed to be sweet revenge. He was supposed to leave her wanting just like she had left him, but the game was no longer fun to him. Instead he wanted to smother her in kisses, make her his, claim her, understand her. It was more than he had expected from this adventure.

He kissed her on the cheek, sucking the red from her face, making it suddenly cool. Her face turned to kiss him and he allowed her a small, but deep kiss, during which he inhaled her scent sweetly. He pulled away to watch her. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

“See you later, Bunny.” He mumbled, before pulling his fingers from her and wiping them on his shirt.

“You’re not staying?” She asked in a small voice.

“Do you want me to stay?” He asked. The question was loaded, and he watched her reaction with dark, wide eyes.

Fionna averted her gaze, afraid she may give away some small hint of desperation.

“You can… if you like.” The offer hung in the air for a few seconds before she added. “Cake might think it’s weird that you didn’t. She’d ask where you went.”

Marshall nodded slowly.

“Okay.” He said. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Even if her legs were shaking, Fionna made to fetch a blanket and pillow from her bed to lend him. When she came back down, Marshall was stretched out on the sofa, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

She tossed the blanket to him, and he pulled it over himself. It smelled like Fionna. She handed him the pillow, and in the exchange, he searched her face for any hint of what she felt. It was impossible to tell, as she kept dodging his eyes.

“Fionna…” He said softly. Finally, her eyes connected with his. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, although her brows were scrunched in the middle. Marshall did not buy her response, but did not question it.

“Are you?” She asked in delayed response.

“Yeah. I’m great.” Marshall said, still holding her quivering gaze. “Very comfy.”

Yet, the discomfort in the room was evident. Without a word, he opened up his arms to her as if to invite her inside them. When confusion struck her features he shrugged, and folded his arms back over his chest.

To his surprise, Fionna gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa. The worst thing she could ever imagine at this moment would be for Marshall to reject her. She knew it would be almost impossible for him to like her, but she could not deny the growing feelings she harbored for him, and thus could not deny him the silent offer.

But she had grown defensive. Having feelings for the Vampire King meant that he now had the power to break her heart.

She looked at him severely.

“No wacky stuff.” She warned. He smiled and shook his head, holding out his pinky to her.

“No wacky stuff, pinky swear.”

She twisted her pinky around his and to his great satisfaction, climbed under the blanket and into the crevice of his arms, her head resting on his chest.

Softly, he closed his arms around her form, feeling her warmth penetrate his skin, and his heart picked up pace.

It wasn’t because he was excited or anything, it was just that he had never imagined he would have the Human Girl in his arms. He silently denied the growing feelings he felt for Fionna, instead concentrating fully on controlling his heartbeat.

She fell asleep, there in his arms, and he couldn’t help squeezing her more closely to him when he heard her breathing deepening in slumber.


	3. Afterglow

Marshall didn’t actually fall asleep. He was nocturnal, after all. Instead he watched her snore on his chest and it gave him some precious time to think. Softly, he caressed her hair, and Fionna’s mouth pursed in her sleep. My Glob, he had never considered Fionna as an option before now. She was always his friend, his pal, and off limits. Clearly it could never happen, a human and a vampire? A hero and a monster? It made no sense.

Was it selfish to let himself develop feelings for her? Dangerous ones that could destroy their friendship. He thought, as he absentmindedly traced the curve of her cheek with the back of his fingers. She was so innocent, so pure. Why had she come to him? He still did not know. Could she possibly be harboring feelings for him? He had come here looking for answers, and payback. ‘Payback’ he had received. Answers? No, only questions now.

How would she feel for him when she woke up? Would she shake off the experience and move on with her life? Would it be too weird to remain friends? He breathed deep at the thought of losing Fionna. The last human.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the sun begin to rise in the horizon. He spent the whole night watching her. Her lips, her eyes as they twitched in dream, the stupid way her neck pulsed with blood. His fingers traced the offending vein as it jumped beneath his touch. His heart fell into his stomach, and adrenaline filled his veins. He felt her pulse kiss his fingertips, and he bit his lip as he let the hunger consume him like lust.

He felt himself getting hard beneath her, and it scared him. He had to get away from her, he could not stay trapped beneath her plush body. Marshall pulled her up softly and gently floated away from her. Fionna’s arms closed around his absent chest, and groggily blinked her eyes awake.

“Where are you going?” She breathed sleepily.

“Bathroom.” Marshall whispered back. Her lip pouted, as if she was sad for him to leave her, and his heart melted. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before floating up to the restroom.

Fionna felt his face leave hers and as she slowly awakened, she couldn’t help thinking how strange it was for him to do such a thing. What was going on? She asked herself, as her memory began to clear. Her heart jumped at the recollection of his hands… his mouth on her body. On her mouth.

Cake stretched awake in her little drawer as the sunshine shone through the window. That was the best sleep that she had had in a long time!

“Hey Fionna,” she yawned, “you awake?” Cake closed her eyes again as she waited for an answer from her sister. An answer never came.

“Fionna?” Cake asked again, looking now at the bed. The blanket and pillow were missing, and so was her sister.

Cake thought slowly about the night before. Rom-coms, Marshall coming over, Fionna staying a bit…

Oh my glob, those rascals!

They must have stayed up all night playing video games. Cake rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs.

“Fionna?” She called. Fionna jumped up into a sitting position on the sofa.

“Yeah?” She answered back, trying not to seem unnatural.

“You stay up all night playing video games with Vampire Boy?” Cake chastised. Fionna didn’t want to lie, so she just chuckled uncomfortably, and Cake laughed too, taking her laughter as admission.

At the mention of video games, BMO perked up from the drawer in the coffee table.

“BMO wasn’t invited for video games…” They moaned.

Marshall came back from the bathroom, and Fionna’s heart stopped dead at the sight of him. Had he always been so… beautiful? He caught her gaze as he watched her reaction to him. It made his blood pump again. Damn it, he had just gotten his senses under control!

“Breakfast time, babies.” Cake sang, strolling to the kitchen. Butter started sizzling in a pan, and Fionna tried to turn her attention to breakfast.

“Fionna, wait.” Marshall whispered before Fionna could leave the room. He peeked beyond the doorframe to make sure Cake was not looking over.

Fionna glanced as well, and managed to make eye contact with him for a quick second before breaking it again. Her guts were unsettled, flurry.

“Yeah?” She whispered back.

“Fionna…” He said again. The way he said it unnerved her. “I want to make sure you’re cool with everything.” Finally she connected eyes with him. Of course she was cool. As a cucumber, even. Never would she admit that she was totally not cool. She was warm, hot, even. But she would never let that on.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She lied.

Marshall watched her say those words, and the small motion of her lips made him have to purse his. He wanted so bad to taste her mouth again. It was more than the blissful feeling of kissing, it was the way she tasted.

He had never actually consumed human blood. The moment he had become a vampire he had done without, seeking to remedy his hunger with alternate sources. So far it was fine, even if Fionna had smelled good, her bleeding, bruised, and often leaking body hadn’t bothered him too much. Even if it had sent a small shock of adrenaline through his system. He had remedied in other ways. Endless flirting, fantasizing, masturbation…

But he never really had had the opportunity to know what he was missing. Now he knew, he wanted more.

“Are you?” She asked timidly, even if she thought nothing could rattle the Vampire King’s composure, especially a silly girl like her. But to her surprise, he couldn’t answer. Marshall did not know if he was okay.

“Um…” Was all he could manage before Cake’s breakfast song built into a crescendo, calling them in for a mysterious but always promisingly delicious meal.

Fionna gave him an apologetic shrug before turning to go to the kitchen. He followed, watching the way her legs rubbed sensuously as she walked.

Fionna sat at the table, her composure unusually tense, as Marshall floated, then plopped down on the space next to her.

“I call them, SNAPjacks!” Cake announced, tossing stiff disks of dough onto a plate. They clinked as they hit the ceramic. Fionna’s jaw dropped. “Tomato juice for the boy.” Cake said offhandedly, and slid a cup over to him. He looked at the rich redness of the cup, and felt disappointingly unappetized.

“What… are these?” Fionna asked, picking up one of the SnapJacks.

“Flapjacks! But made out of CARAMEL! It’s like pancake brittle!” Cake beamed at her creative kitchen concoction. Picking up her fork and knife, Fionna tried to cut into the disk. The knife slipped precariously over it, and barely scratched the surface. She smiled at her sister, who watcher her with wide approval seeking eyes. Fionna then picked up the disk, and tried to crunch on it. No luck.

Marshall watched her with interest, and his eyes stared precariously at the knife in her hand, and the thin veil of skin that contained the sweet nectar he longed for. Desperately, he tried to drown his aggravating hunger in tomato juice. It did little to satiate him.

Fionna tried the knife again, and his heart picked up pace at the thought of her blood being released from her skin. Then, it happened. Her knife slipped, and cut a small slice along her finger.

“Fionna!” Cake screamed. “I’mma go get you a bandaid. SNAP them! Just…” Cake mumbled a string of suggestions for eating the snapjacks as she hurried to find bandaids in the hoard of the treehouse.

The smell hit him like an avalanche, but to his surprise, he kept his composure. Even if his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, he looked calmly over to Fionna’s hand, and said softly.

“May I…?”

Fionna’s eyes widened in the changed way that he watched her. His dark pupils were large and focused on hers intently. She felt butterflies erupt in her guts, unsure of what he was asking permission for. Tentatively, she outstretched her hand to him and he took it in his gingerly. He watched her reaction carefully as he brought the wound to his mouth. The feeling of his tongue made her bite her lip. She remembered all too well the things that tongue could do.

An unconscious moan left him as the pure tang of her blood hit his senses. He suckled desperately for more, gripping onto her arm. Marshall’s eyes rolled back in bliss, and he forgot that Fionna was watching him as he coated his mouth with the sweet taste of her. He had never felt such satisfaction. The only satisfaction that could compare would be…

Her mouth.

Marshall licked her finger one more time before looking sensuously at Fionna.

I want to kiss you, his eyes said. I want to devour you; smother you.

Without words, Fionna leaned over him to press her mouth to his. Marshall fell back on the breakfast bench in shock. He had not expected her to return his hunger. In fact, he had thought she felt nothing similarly to what he did, but her hands clasped his face with such intensity, her little nails grabbed at his skin and dug into his hair. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her soft flesh to him as he let her kiss him. The metallic taste of her own blood on her tongue.

“Sorry, we only have the ones with little clowns-“ Cake began as she walked back into the room. Fionna leapt off of Marshall, knocking over her Snapjacks and the remaining grey liquid of the tomato juice. “-on them…” Cake finished, watching the finale of the action. The tomato juice dripping onto the kitchen floor. She looked at Marshall, breathless and prone on the bench, and Fionna, lips pink and cheeks red. Her eyes narrowed at the scene.

“What’s going on?” Cake questioned.

“Nothing.” Fionna responded quickly.

“The Snapjacks have a mind of their own.” Marshall continued the fib. “Flew right off the table, nearly killed me.”

“Good.” Cake teased, sticking a textured tongue out at him. “You deserve it after keeping my baby up all night. Alright, stick your finger out.”

Fionna obediently stuck her finger out, and Cake wrapped the clown themed bandaid around her digit. Then to Fionna’s horror, Cake loudly smooched her booboo.

Marshall snickered at the scene, and Fionna turned beet red.

“Cake…” Fionna groaned. “No kisses…”

Marshall’s eyes beamed with humor as he recalled the way she had pushed him over to kiss him. No kisses, huh? She saw his smirk, and scowled severely at him. In the silent exchange, he put his hands up in small surrender.

“Y’all are acting weird.” Cake said flatly. Fionna and Marshall both turned to look at her, unaware of their change in demeanor. Fionna was horrified, but Marshall was chuffed. Secretly, he had worried that everything would have gone back to normal, but it was clear that something was brewing, and Fionna wasn’t unaffected. But, it did seem to make her feel uneasy. He would pursue her, he thought, if she would let him.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to exorcize my abode.” He said, slithering out from the bench. Fionna looked crushed at his announcement for departure, but he smiled at her. Soon, he thought. When you’re alone I will come for you.

To appease her, and completely horrify her, he dipped down to kiss Fionna loudly on the cheek. She turned scarlet, watching Cake’s shocked response as he coyly sucked the blush from her face. She swiped to smack him, but he floated away before she could land a hit, and cackled in delight. At least some things would never change, it would always be fun to tease Fionna.

“Adios.” He said winking before swiping an umbrella from the umbrella stand and popping it open to float away like Mary Poppins. Not that Fionna or Cake would get the reference, but it made him laugh anyways.

“Clean up your tomato juice, you ungrateful sucker fish!” Cake called after him. Fionna chuckled and watched him leave. A small hole opening up in her chest in his absence. Silently she wondered when they would meet again.


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please, send me a message with your thoughts on the ending of this little piece. I want to know if you think the ending did the story justice, or if you felt it should have gone in another direction. Thank you!

Marshall laid in his bed, a smile plastered on his face, and butterflies which just wouldn’t fade. Could this really be happening? Was he starting a ‘thing’ with the last human of Aaa? Fionna’s face illuminated his mind and he breathed deep, his senses feigning the scent of her in nostalgic memory. He was in love. Surely he was. What else could this feeling be? It was a consumption for which he felt there was no satiating. But still he wanted more. Even now, he wasn’t tired at all! Even if it was way past his time for sleep. He felt giddy and excited. He wanted to float back to her right away and… would she go with him, he wondered? Even if he was pretty sure that she would, there was a small nag of doubt that nibbled at his bliss.

He ran his fingers through his hair and recalled the way she had done the same, and he laughed to himself. Never would he have imagined for things to have turned out this way, and he hoped desperately that this time, for real, it would last. Even if she would die before him. Even if she got wrinkly like a raisin. He would still love her.

But he was running away with his feelings. He did not really know how she felt yet. Slowly, and carefully he played the past couple days over in his head. Analyzing little bits and pieces which might give him a hint about how she felt about him. Then, he remembered that she was the one that had initiated.

No one had ever wanted him like that. No one had ever shown such interest.

What had she been thinking, anyways? Coming to his place and just… doing that sort of thing. Was she just experimenting? Frustrated? Maybe he was the closest thing she could get her hands on…

He sighed deeply and tried to keep his spirits afloat, remembering the way she had pushed him down to kiss him at breakfast. With a soft smile lingering on his lips, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The day crawled by for Fionna. Nothing interested her, other than seeing Marshall Lee again. She moped around the house. Sighing longingly, and sending shivers up Cake’s haunches.

“Girl, quit breathing like that. You’re making the house all moist.” Cake said as she plopped down on the sofa next to Fionna. “What’s the matter with you anyways, you’re all sad ever since…” Cake’s eyes narrowed at her and it was Fionna’s turn to shiver. “Ever since Vampire Boy left.”

Fionna pretended not to hear.

“I’m fine, Cake.” She lied. Cake continued to give her sideways glances.

“You sad, girl. What really happened between you too? You turned red as a beet when that boy kissed your cheek.”

Fionna felt a rush of flurries at the mention of Marshall and she hid her face in embarrassment. Cake laughed.

“He finally got to you, huh? After years of him trying to get your attention, teasing you like a kid…”

“Years…?” Fionna asked. Cake shook her head at her sister disbelievingly. This girl was so dense.

“Did you see him floating around anyone else? You don’t remember the time he lo-fi kidnapped me just so you would go running after him… or the time he pretended to have lost something like everyone else, just so he could join in your adventure? Please… it was so obvious.”

“I-I don’t know…” Fionna said, smiling softly and playing with her hair.

“Or how about the time he wanted you to be his henchman, and do everything he said, or when we all went on dates and you had no one to go with, who showed up on your front step like magic?”

Cake relentlessly listed on. Fionna now turned scarlet in realization that perhaps he really had liked her all along… how had she been so blind? Yet a small part of her thought it somehow impossible that Marshall Lee, Vampire King and Heir to the Nightosphere would care about a buck toothed, chubby bunny like herself. Fionna turned to Cake with wide, frightened eyes, and Cake read her mind with ease.

“You’re a beautiful young lady, Fionna. There’s no reason for him to not like you.”

Fionna cracked a smile, and she was back into her daydreams and fantasies about Marshall Lee.

“So…” Cake began again, elbowing Fionna suggestively. “You guys go to tier 15, or what?”

“What?!” Fionna cried.

“Oh, come on! You guys had all night and you didn’t do anything, give me a break! Spill the beans, girl. Did he touch your bean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Fionna cried. “What beans?” Cake crossed her arms and pouted.

“Fionna… you’re so naïve.” She muttered. To Fionna’s relief, the subject was dropped, and Cake went off to do other Kitty Cat things. Fionna could finally relax back into her fantasizing, earning a sly smirk from her sister every once in a while.

* * *

All the while, Marshall snapped under his countenance. He could no longer keep himself from her. He had nearly forgotten how her mouth tasted, and he felt he needed to act now. He could not let this opportunity shrivel up like a raisin should either of them fail to act on their feelings. He would act. He needed to, and so he packed a bag.

He just needed a bit of time with her, to show her how he felt. And also, perhaps, to taste the sweetness of her mouth against his. Glob, everything about her set his soul on fire. For the first time he truly wanted to sink his fangs into her. Only with her permission of course.

Very late in the night, Marshall made for Fionna house. He was too excited to merely float so he flew, and anyways, it was raining. Not exactly ideal, but nothing could quench his mood, now. He dropped down to Fionna’s little window, his sneakers squeaked on the wet windowsill, and he rattled it open in an all too practiced kind of way.

“Fionna?” He said, softly floating inside. Blonde hair cascaded out of the top of a sleeping bag, and next to her in the little drawer, Cake purred in sleep.

Marshall parted the blonde hair until he found her soft, sleeping face within.

“Psst… Fionna…” He whispered. She wriggled awake, and Marshall suddenly felt unsure about waking her up in the middle of the night. Would she be mad?

Slowly her big blue eyes blinked awake to see Marshall’s face. Her guts turned to mush before she could fully wake up. Marshall was here? Perhaps she was dreaming.

“Hey, bunny.” He said, smirking a toothy grin. Her mouth fell open in question.

“What are you doing here?” She said, pulling the sleeping bag over her chin.

“Stealing you away, obviously.” He said mischievously. Fionna couldn’t even finish her sentence before she felt herself being wrapped up tightly in her sleeping bag.

“Where are we going?” She cried, muffled in the blankets.

“Shhhh…” Marshall warned, hearing Cake growl. They both froze and waited for the soft purring to resume.

“What, you’re not even going to pretend to resist?” He joked, throwing her into his arms with ease. To be honest, she was all too happy to go, but it bothered her that he teased her about it.

“What, you want to fight?” She said loudly.

“Shhhhh!!!” He warned her, chuckling softly. He found her face in the bundle of her hair and blankets and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She had acrid breath, but it did not change how completely intoxicating her human scent was. He breathed her in deep, and she sighed happily, dropping all further resistance.

He broke the kiss, and adjusted her in his arms.

“Hold on, Fionna.” He warned before floating over to the sill, pushing off and jetting into the wet night with his captive.

Fionna poked her head out of the sleeping bag, and shook her hair free from her face. Her hair hit Marshall full-on in the face and he sputtered, spitting out hairs. He wriggled a hand free to push her hair back behind her ears, and out of his face and he chuckled.

“I can’t believe you let me take you away like that, Fionna.” He joked. She looked up at him, he was haloed in moonlight, and shockingly gorgeous. There was no resistance in her at all, but still she held onto her pride.

“Well, you’re the Vampire King. How am I supposed to fight you off?”

“Oh?” He said teasingly. “You’re helpless against me, are you? It’s never stopped you from punching my cheek meat before.” Fionna pouted, but she couldn’t argue, he was right. She wondered if she had ever truly wounded him, or if her punches were just like swats of feathers to him.

“Well, then,” he whispered darkly in her ear as the rain whooshed past them, “I guess I can do what I want.”

And suddenly they made for a sharp descent into a forest below, it sent her guts tingling with excitement and she couldn’t help uttering a cry in the near freefall.

He landed easily at the door a little cabin hidden in the trees.

“Another one of my rental units.” Marshall said, winking, and popped the door open. He placed Fionna down on the wooden floor of the cabin, and he watched as she wrestled herself out of her sodden sleeping bag. He leaned against the doorframe, blocking her only exit, his eyes already watching her with predatory lust as she revealed a loose sleeping shirt which barely brushed the top of her thighs.

Fionna turned to see the lascivious way he leered at her, and she pulled the shirt down further in an attempt to cover herself.

She was alone, far away from everyone, with Marshall Lee. She looked around the cabin. It was really a place of necessity. A small table, a bunch of blankets strewn to the side by the wall, and a fireplace.

“It’s cold.” She said, hugging herself. He smiled and made his way to the fireplace behind her, not missing the opportunity to look her up and down on the way, and busied himself in building a small fire as she watched his back silently.

She watched his shoulder blades move beneath his rain-soaked shirt. His body, his presence, never used to set her on edge, but now she was attuned to every movement that he made. Even the way he flicked the wet hair from his face, as he turned to catch her in her staring. He smirked, the fire slowly coming to life in the fireplace.

“What are you looking at?” He teased.

“Your shirt’s wet.” She said softly.

“I don’t mind.” Marshall said shrugging.

Fionna, gathering her bravery, stepped out from the bundle of wet sleeping bag to approach him. He watched her with dark interest, her nearing presence making his nostrils flare. Her hands found the hem of his shirt as she gently pushed the fabric up to see what was underneath.

He chuckled as she stared fascinatingly at his bellybutton.

“Don’t you have one of those as well?” Marshall joked, and threatened to peak at hers by playing with the hem of her shirt. Quickly she pulled it down. As it turned out, she didn’t sleep with undergarments, and had nothing underneath. He snorted a laugh.

“What are you shy about? My face was buried in there just last night.” His fingers tickled the skin of her thighs as he slowly gathered the fabric back up. Fionna was shaking on her feet. Even if he had seen her there, it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Again, she pulled her shirt down and gave him a stern look.

“Fine. Have it your way.” He said, pulling the wet fabric of his own shirt up and over his head. Fionna watched with shy interest as his torso was revealed to her. His skin was darker than hers, although it lacked any warmth of a natural human skin-tone.

He watched her watch him, smirking at the way her eyes widened as they scanned him over. What was so interesting, he wondered? He was just a normal dude. Her hand reached out to touch him, but then recoiled. For Glob’s sake, she was the Heroine of Aaa, and she couldn’t touch him?

Marshall grabbed her by the wrist and placed her warm palm on his sternum. With the other hand, he pulled her waist gently towards him.

“Please, touch me.” He said, a bit too pleadingly. Marshall felt her other hand softly press itself on his side, and the warmth of her hands made him shiver. It was an artificial warmth which almost made him feel human again.

He moved his hands to cup her face, and placed a small kiss on her cheek as she watched him with wide eyes. She was so shy, it was strange. Where was the girl who snuck into his room and violated him against his will?

“Fionna…” He said softly. “Do you… want me?”

Her eyes caught his at his question.

“Of course I do.” She mumbled. “You’re like… wow.” Fionna looked at his strong chest and blushed.

“What, a monster? A half demon?”

“So gorgeous…” She finished. Marshall couldn’t help chuckling.

“What- Really, Fi?”

“Do you want me?” She said returning the question. He was almost angry at the inquiry.

“Are you kidding?? I’ve been after you from… yes. I want you. So bad.” His eyes fell to the curves hidden in the overlarge t-shirt, the collar of it exposing the sweet skin of her collarbone. His mouth began to water and he swallowed it.

Apparently, that confirmation was all she needed to regain her bravery. Her arms wrapped around his cool torso and her face tilted up to meet his lips. She kissed him softly, and his breath was already heavy with desire. He moved against her mouth, seeking the warmth within, and tasting her spit with regale. His hands grabbed at her shirt in frustration, frantically searching to squeeze the flesh beneath. He began gathering the fabric on her back, and even as she felt the shirt slipping over her butt, she let him pull it up and over her hips. Marshall broke the kiss, and bent his head to lick at her neck, while his hands fervently grabbed the flesh of her butt.

Glob, she was so soft. He pulled her hips towards his as he ground into her. She moaned, feeling a hardness press against her lower belly, and she knew what it was. She pushed him away slightly to place her hand over the hard bulge. He exhaled slowly, feeling the blood rush into his head. He had to calculate himself, pace himself, no matter how thrilling it was. He turned his attention instead to exploring her breasts. Although still covered by a shirt, he felt their heaviness softly in his hands, gently kneading, and it awarded a gasp from Fionna. Her hand began to caress him over his pants, and he sought the hard bud of her nipple. He watched as she bit her lower lip, turning it redder and more swollen. With blood. His vampiric instinct made him yearn to pierce the skin of her lip, to suck at it, but instead he bit his own. He had been so distracted by the reddening of her lips that he didn’t notice Fionna pulling her shirt up and over her head until the fabric obstructed his view.

Marshall blinked in surprise, to look down at the pink of her nipples. His eyes widened in awe, and he gazed back up into her now scarlet face to meet her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispered. Marshall couldn’t help but feel at this moment that he did not deserve to be touching her this way. She was perfectly tinted in the sweetest shades of red. Self-consciously, she crossed her arms over her chest, aggravating the beauty of the voluminous flesh. He stuck his tongue out, wanting desperately to taste them, and he looked at her quickly for small approval.

Marshall bent down to push one of her perfect nipples into his mouth and he suckled at the little bud, taking the color and warmth from the flesh unconsciously. She gasped, feeling her skin turn suddenly cool, but her blood was set on fire from the way he flicked her with his tongue; the blood quickly returned to her chest, just in time for him to suck it out again. It wasn’t just color that he was tasting, it was human. The taste inflamed his senses, and he felt dizzy from his loss of self-control, which ironically was only regained when he felt her hand softly stroking his hardness. Her fingers traced the underside, up to the frenulum, and he released her breast in a lusting moan.

He was breathing hard, fighting against the rush of urgency to break her skin, to get inside her, somehow. Her fingers grew braver as she saw how it destroyed his resolve, and with shaking eagerness, he unbuttoned his pants to give her better access. He pushed both his pants and boxers below his hips, freeing himself from their constraint, and finally he felt her skin against his. He hissed and looked down in small disbelief, Fionna was touching him like this. Her pure, pink skin engulfing his dark and cold skin.

Marshall would have been happy enough to let her touch him softly like this the rest of the night, but he watched with growing nervousness as she lowered herself to her knees.

She had done this before, after all, and secretly she liked the way he had moved inside of her mouth. He looked down at her, eyes wide, as she looked up at him with a lustful gaze.

He knew that this had happened before, too, in his room, two days ago… but to actually see her on her knees, looking up like that… It made him feel like an animal. His hands buried themselves in her hair, and all he could think of was pressing into the warmth of her mouth.

He guided her towards him, but he didn’t need to. She stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of his shaft lightly. Marshall hissed in pleasure, grasping at her hair. She licked at him, gently wrapping her tongue over the tip. It was driving him crazy, and she loved it. He became urgent and began to push his hips towards her mouth, encouraging himself further over her tongue, and into her mouth. She let him push himself into her mouth, lavishing the softness of the flesh as it glided over her tongue. The feeling was all consuming, but he didn’t want to end tonight like this. He had to hold himself back, he had to regain control. But it was so hard when she moved her tongue under him like that. He was getting closer, too close. If he kept going he wouldn’t be able to stop, but to his horror, when he stopped moving, Fionna took it upon herself to keep going.

“Fionna… stop…” He begged, and to his relief, she released him. He was twitching, seeking entrance back between her lips, which were so gorgeously swollen that he nearly threw caution to the wind and finished… no, he couldn’t think of that or he really would blow all over her.

He took a leveling breath as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She looked at him with small worry that she had done something wrong.

“I don’t want to come just yet…” He explained, still catching his breath. He kneeled down to meet her gaze, and offered her a soft, reassuring kiss. She kissed him back, urgently. She had grown hot with want, and was cut short from the thrill of his climax. His fingers pressed themselves between her legs to that soft triangle of flesh, and into the silken slit hidden within her curls.

“I believe I owe you a favor.” Marshall said, coyly mimicking their earlier interaction. His eyes darted to the pile of blankets by the wall, and she followed his gaze.

“Sorry, I borrowed the mattress years ago and never returned it.” He said apologetically. Neither of them noticed that the fire was struggling for life, but Fionna wasn’t anywhere near cold anymore. Marshall made his way to the blankets, trying to be courteous and arranging them in what he imagined might be comfortable.

Yikes, he thought, was this really the place to bring Fionna for… Again he felt the nagging feeling that perhaps he didn’t deserve this.

Fionna pressed herself against his bare back, her nipples hardening against his cold skin. She kissed at the back of his neck, breaking him from the intrusive thoughts. Marshall turned to push her down into the blankets.

“Is this okay?” He asked, with the last of his uncertainty.

“What, the blankets?” She said smiling. “Yeah, very comfy. Kiss me.”

He didn’t question any further, and pressed his mouth onto hers, lavishing in the taste of her mouth. Her legs were already open to him, her anxiety from previous inexperience dissolved. His fingers found her center again, teasing her lips open to glide against the silken fluid which built there. Her hips were already squirming against his fingers, pushing a digit inside. He watched her face as she pleasured herself with his hand, and he pulled his hand away, pleased at the way she groaned in frustration. She pouted at him, and he licked at his fingers, tasting her juices.

“Oh my Glob…” She whispered. “Please… l-li…” She turned red while trying to beg him to lick her where he had before. He chuckled, understanding her request and bent down to press the softness of his forked tongue against her clit. She ground against it, and he licked lasciviously, replacing a finger inside of her as he played with her. She moaned in pleasure, and it encouraged him to suck softly at the inflamed bud hidden in her folds.

Marshall teased a second finger inside, feeling her walls strain against the intrusion. She twitched in small discomfort, but he licked her softly, soothingly. She looked down curiously at him, and his fingers worked themselves deeper, pushing against her walls and stretching her. His eyes met hers, and he wondered if she knew why he wanted to try to get at least one more… But before he could try, her walls began to clamp around his fingers, and he felt her impending orgasm. He licked devotedly until he heard the sweet sound of her crying out in pleasure, her walls clenching, pulsing blissfully.

He climbed on top of her, seeking out her mouth. He pressed his tongue to hers, sucking happily on her tongue, and all the while pushing himself between her legs. His heart jumped when his shaft pressed against her slit. Fionna looked down curiously, and he watched carefully for her reaction.

“Is this okay?” He asked softly.

“Is this tier 15?”

“Yes. Well, almost.” Marshall tried to explain.

“But we can’t like… we’re different species aren’t we?” She said, coyly avoiding the subject.

“My dad is human, and my mom is a demon… and they made me.” He said softly. “It’s a possibility…”

Fionna gazed at his dark and anxious eyes.

“If we did go to tier 15… and we had… would you…”

“Stay?” He finished, “Of course. I’m not my mom. But, that means that if we do, and that does happen… you’d be bound to me for life…”

He paused to gauge her reaction, almost readying himself to pull away from the warmth of her body. To his surprise, she blushed.

“Would that be… okay?” Marshall pressed, fearing for the answer.

“Yeah.” Fionna responded.

“Yeah?” Marshall repeated, his face splitting into a smile. “Really?!” He was consumed with a strange and quiet joy. Fionna, his forever? He had never hoped.

“Yeah, really.”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot while they were in this very intimate position. Marshall bent down to kiss her sweetly. He had never felt like he belonged with anybody. He was a loner, and now… perhaps he wasn’t. His chest tightened with emotion, pressing his eyes firmly shut to keep the threat of tears from squeezing out of his eyeballs.

He kissed her devotedly, slowly, and with silent promise, it was a stark contrast to the devouring kisses they had shared before.

But still, he could not stop from feeling the pressure of her hips against his, and he grew eager to take her. Would it hurt, he wondered? With all of his friends being immortal, virginity was a completely foreign concept. Yet, Fionna was still fragile and inexperienced.

Marshall began to slip himself over her, teasing the little bud above her entrance, and she exhaled a moan. Her eyes were closed and she seemed completely lost in bliss, but his were open, watching her. The red in her face so delicious, the heat of her breath so intoxicating. She began to meet his movements, wanting more of the friction between them, and he grew desperate.

“Ready?” He breathed into her ear.

“Yeah…” She replied, and felt him press into her. Softly, slowly, he stretched her over him, gnashing his teeth as her tightness consumed him. Her legs shook with small discomfort, but to his surprise, felt her embrace his hips with her legs, to push him farther. She groaned, feeling his hips meet hers and he stayed absolutely still, feeling her squirm to accommodate the foreign sensation. She ground him deeply within herself, blissfully consumed in the electric feeling it caused her, and his mind began to cloud with desire. Her small movement drove him near the edge, and he couldn’t help but pull out slowly, only to thrust back in.

She cried out, and it only encouraged him to repeat the action. Pushing deeply and sweetly into her, his thumb finding the hood of her clit and pressing it gently, rewarding him with more lustful moans from Fionna.

Some small part of his mind was still in disbelief, was he really here, taking her virginity? Was this even real, or perhaps a dream? But whatever it was, he felt the rush of orgasm begin to overwhelm him. Marshall felt a strange heat building within himself. His cheeks felt hot for the first time since contracting vampirism, and the crippling need to break her skin was overshadowed by his still remaining human instinct to make her his. His hand grasped her hip, guiding her to meet his desperate thrusts, and then it happened;

Her moans built to a crescendo, her walls quivering with impending release. He felt her squeeze him intimately, and it was over, he couldn’t hold on.

He thrust himself deeply and cried out, feeling the shuddering convulsions of her orgasm as he met his own.

He kissed her passionately, feeling their waning climaxes softly pulse in discord. Fionna tasted strangely different to him, sweet, yet not overwhelming. She sucked longingly on his lip, and finally opened her eyes to see Marshall above her, but he was changed. His skin had darkened to a warm shade of brown, and he was flushed with exertion.

“M-Marshall?” She asked, confused. He didn’t seem to have noticed the very strange change in him.

“What?” He inquired.

“You…” She began. But as he caught his breath, his passion faded, and the color began to drain from him once more. She watched the small transformation, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Nevermind…” She said, pulling him down to kiss him again.

“Mmm…” he moaned. “You split your lip, you taste good.” Marshall mumbled into her mouth, before consuming her again.


End file.
